The Softer Side of Steel
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: The steel is covered by velvet.


**The Softer Side of Steel**

Horatio heard the reverberating sounds of dull thuds that echoed clearly from the locker room long before he actually opened the door and stepped inside. Eric had pulled him aside and given him a heads up that Calleigh had taken a very upsetting phone call earlier in the morning and had not been seen since she stormed out of the trace lab almost yelling into her phone. That was three hours before. Horatio promised to check into the matter, and his search for his ballistics expert led him, surprisingly enough, to the locker room instead of her gun lab.

The sight that met his eyes immediately tugged at his heart. Calleigh was in the throes of a complete and total meltdown, oblivious to everything except the cold unfeeling metal of her locker that was currently under assault from her small, clenched fists. Time and time again she punched the locker, her knuckles already red and swollen and bleeding in some places. Her breath came in short, panting gasps as she poured out her anger.

Horatio could hear snatches of words and phrases as he drew closer to her and understanding dawned clear and heartbreaking for him. She had received yet another call about her father.

"So tired of it…happens every time…I hate him sometimes…never live it down…why can't he just…drunk again…I wish Daddy wouldn't…"

"Calleigh," Horatio said quietly as he approached her. "Calleigh I need you to stop and listen to me. Sweetheart, listen to me." She paid him no attention.

He realized that mere words were not going to calm the distraught blonde, and making sure that there was no one else in the room with them, he quickly pulled her against him despite her protests and held her gently. Calleigh's small fists battered against his chest, the blows doing him no harm, only serving to raise his concern level to its highest. She squirmed and twisted, trying to escape his grip, but Horatio was nothing if not strong, and he held her easily in the loose circle of his arms. Hot, angry tears streamed down her face as she fought him.

"Calleigh, calm down Sweetheart. Listen to me. Calleigh."

His soothing words had no effect, so he tightened his arms around her just enough to force her closer to him, pinning her still flailing arms against his chest.

"Horatio, let me go! Just let me fall apart." Calleigh sobbed.

"That's not going to happen, Calleigh." He answered, refusing to let her go.

Her response was to twist more vigorously in her arms, desperately trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Please, Horatio, just let me go…" she was crying so hard now that her words were almost incoherent.

"Shhhh, Sweetheart. I'm not letting you go until you settle down." He answered her tenderly. "You can cry, you can hit me, you can squirm and kick, but I'm not letting you go to face this alone. Just relax, Calleigh. I've got you."

Her sobs showed no signs of slowing, but her fists stopped pummeling his chest, and she stopped trying to twist away from him. Instead she buried her face against the crook of his neck and gave full rein to her tears. Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket, crushing it in wordless emotional release. Her shoulders heaved and shook.

Horatio gently cradled her to him, whispering quietly in her ear as he let her ride out the storm sheltered in his arms. His hands began to trace soothing patterns over her back and shoulders, his touch transmitting all the love and care he felt for her. After quite some time, her crying mellowed into an occasional sniffle, and Horatio could feel her relaxing into his embrace. When she finally lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him, he smiled tenderly and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You okay now, Sweetheart?" His voice stroked over her softly, further relaxing her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, Handsome. Thank you. I'm sorry I let it get to me so badly this time."

"No worries." He assured her as he bent his head and kissed her sweetly.

Calleigh gave a small sigh of pleasure which turned into a charming pout of disappointment when Horatio broke the kiss much too quickly for her liking.

He looked down into her eyes and gave her one of his rare, full drop dead gorgeous smiles, the kind that would have stolen her heart if it hadn't belonged to him anyway.

"How about…How about you and I make plans for dinner this evening so neither one of us will have to cook…okay?" His tone was light, and comically conspiratorial.

"I'd love it, Handsome," her answering smile was as brilliant as his own.

"Okay then, Sweetheart. I'll see you when you get home." He kissed her once more and then turned to leave. Just before he reached the door, he turned back to look at her.

"Oh, and Calleigh…I love you."


End file.
